<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【光公】长夜难明 by Kogitsunya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765043">【光公】长夜难明</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya'>Kogitsunya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:06:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>if世界线光呆在打完亚马乌罗提之后的那里没来得及和阿尔伯特合体变成了食罪灵后的食罪灵光×公</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【光公】长夜难明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if世界线光呆在打完亚马乌罗提之后的那里没来得及和阿尔伯特合体变成了食罪灵后的食罪灵光×公</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　光之战士终归是化为了最纯粹的光，当水晶公历经险阻好不容易赶到的时候，他和所有人一样都看着那个在刺眼的白光中重生的食罪灵愣住了。</p>
<p>　　就算在这一百年以来食罪灵都是罪恶的化身，任谁都无法认为那个生有六翼的人是有罪的，这个一直以来都受海德林庇护的英雄身上所产生的异变让他看起来似乎更加圣洁，纯粹的光芒甚至一度压制住了爱梅特赛尔克的力量。</p>
<p>　　所以变故只在一瞬间，水晶公只来得及对着拂晓的众人们伸出手，他还没有喊出“危险”这两个字，光睁开了双眼，爆发出来的光之力如同会吞噬一切的巨浪向四周扩散开，水晶公不得不下意识地抬起胳膊试图阻挡住这股力量的冲击。</p>
<p>　　可他却安然无恙。</p>
<p>　　拂晓的闲人们不见了，就连爱梅特赛尔克似乎都暂时撤退了，水晶公呆呆的站在原地向四处看了看，周围是死一般的寂静，他抬起头，已经变成食罪灵的光也在静静地看着他，洁白的翅膀微微煽动，光慢慢落在了水晶公的面前，缓缓向他伸出了手，在触摸到他的脸颊时，突然倒在了地上。</p>
<p>　　诺夫兰特在经历了短暂的黑夜后又重新堕入无尽的光，肆虐的食罪灵比过去更严重，原本该是冲在抵抗前线的水晶都却成为了一座死城，沦落为食罪灵聚集得最多的地方。水晶塔的大门上封印闪着淡淡的光，耸入云霄的高塔成为了散发着最浓烈的光之力的地方。</p>
<p>　　谁都知道那个变成了无法被消灭的灵光卫的光之战士在里面，但没有人知道该怎么打开水晶塔的大门，即便是整个第一世界都变成一片虚无，水晶公能做的，也只有永远把光关在这个绝对安全却也无法离开的牢笼之中。</p>
<p>　　他又是在光的怀里醒来的，看着那张瓷白的脸，水晶公的思维甚至有些恍惚，现在已经没有人可以告诉他为什么光即便是成了食罪灵也依旧会对他还存有理智，也许只有水晶公从光的房间里翻到的那一本日记上的一句话可以算作回答。</p>
<p>　　——我喜欢你，古·拉哈提亚。</p>
<p>　　光醒了，因为摸不到水晶公他一下子睁开了眼，一边发出一点如幼兽般的嚎叫一边到处寻找着他的猫，直到水晶公听见声音赶过来后，便一把抱住了那个更显娇小的身体。</p>
<p>　　光的身上那些花纹不同于其他的食罪灵，反倒像是在洁白的躯体上长出了和水晶公一样晶莹的水晶，那些蓝色的晶体与海德林的颜色一样，一片一片如同蛇的鳞片，密密麻麻的附着在光的身上，从颈后顺着脊背延伸到大腿，就连双臂上都点缀着蓝色的水晶，巨大的六翼更是长满了那种蓝色的羽毛，这些大约都是光通过光之加护反噬了海德林的力量的结果吧，他的身上可不单单只有从第一世界吸收的光，如果不是海德林的力量也夹杂其中，要怎么解释只有他才有那些水晶，所以每次被抱的很用力时，水晶公总会被那些水晶硌得有点痛。</p>
<p>　　“没关系，我哪儿都不会去的。”水晶公轻轻拍拍光的身体，见他终于肯抬头看着自己时露出了一个疲惫的笑容，“我不是答应过你，再也不会离开你了嘛。”</p>
<p>　　光只是看着他，不点头也不摇头，他从不做任何回应，但水晶公知道他一定明白自己的意思，所以他摸了摸光的头上那一个像是独角兽一样的角，这是他最近才发现光很喜欢让他抚摸的地方之一。</p>
<p>　　这个水晶塔成了他们两个的全部，因为光源源不断散发出的光之力足以给水晶塔供给能源，与水晶塔化为一体的水晶公也完全不需要再沉睡，甚至如果受了伤都可以快速地被修复完全，在与外界断开了一切联系后，水晶塔里面仿佛没有了时间的概念。</p>
<p>　　这也好。虽然没能阻止光变成食罪灵但至少还有守着他的机会，就算要这样永远关在这里守着他的英雄，或许这也算是一种赎罪。</p>
<p>　　光蹭了蹭水晶公的脸，将他再往上捞了点，异变成食罪灵后原本就高大结实的身体再被拉得更为修长，现在的身高甚至要比奥拉还要高上半个头，没有被水晶覆盖住的皮肤是和其他食罪灵一样苍白的颜色，一动不动时看起来就如同一尊精雕细琢出来的大理石雕像一样。光的体温变得冰冷，但他却很喜欢抱着暖和的水晶公，宛如抱着心爱的至宝。</p>
<p>　　“很痒啦！”水晶公笑了笑，但没有推开光的脑袋，任由他在颈窝里蹭来蹭去，甚至用没有温度的舌头舔着他脖子上水晶化了的地方。光现在很喜欢水晶，只是脖子上这一点还不足以满足他的需要，他知道衣服下面还有更多，所以水晶公的衣服“刷”的一下被光请撕扯成了两半，以便于光继续顺着水晶吻舐。</p>
<p>　　水晶公有点无奈的叹了口气，光最近在破坏他的衣服这方面越来越轻车熟路了，而且行为也越来越霸道，时常像这样在把自己禁锢在怀里后就开始变得肆无忌惮起来。</p>
<p>　　光又在看着水晶公，那双眼睛现在几乎看不到瞳孔，只剩下一汪蓝色，纯粹的眼神不含杂质，但已经熟悉了光的行动习惯的水晶公却已经在他看过来时就知道了这个眼神的意图并非如看起来的这般单纯。</p>
<p>　　如果不是屁股底下有个蠢蠢欲动的家伙已经顶到了自己的大腿，也许现在的这个光看起来的确人畜无害。但如果反应得迟钝一些让光等不及了，那这身衣服的下半身就也该保不住了。</p>
<p>　　水晶公脱掉了才穿上没多久的长袍，自从关闭了水晶塔后，从羞涩不习惯到逐渐适应也许并没有过太久，可即便如此，要在光的注目下把自己脱光依旧是一件有点害羞的事情，水晶公的脸上泛着红晕，忍不住还是小声嘀咕了一下。</p>
<p>　　“……为什么还是一直盯着看啦。”</p>
<p>　　光歪了歪头看似有些不能理解，却轻车熟路的拉起水晶公的胳膊将他拎到怀里，捧着他的脸在唇角舔了一口。</p>
<p>　　没有温度，却依旧温柔，水晶公的手搭在光的手上用脸颊轻轻蹭着他的掌心，散碎的发丝撩拨着光的指尖。</p>
<p>　　现在的英雄不需要再为了大义隐藏自己的感情，所以想要的时候就会像现在这样直接捧起水晶公的后脑勺来一个激烈的亲吻，水晶公不确定食罪灵是否明白亲吻的含义，只是每一次在这样几乎让人窒息的吻中，他却忍不住沉迷进而情动，像是真正的情侣一样热吻，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着唇角滑下，沉重的呼吸与唇舌纠缠的水声听得他自己都面红耳赤。</p>
<p>　　光把手伸向了水晶公的腰后，修长有型的大手拖起了浑圆的屁股，随便揉捏几下就会开始泛红，偶尔指尖蹭到穴口时还会蹭到些许粘稠的液体，那是昨晚光刚留在里面的东西。</p>
<p>　　食罪灵没有什么节制可言，就像现在，明明才起来没多久，粗长的性器又挺起来，挤在水晶公的臀缝间想要再进入水晶公的体内。</p>
<p>　　“真是的……昨晚还没有做够吗？”水晶公看着光盯着自己的眼神叹了口气，手指探入尚未从昨晚的激情中恢复的后穴内勾出了不少精液。</p>
<p>　　“有点麻烦了，里面的东西还没有清理干净就继续做的话不知道我的肚子受不受得了。”</p>
<p>　　水晶公还在考虑怎么解决，已经有些迫不及待的光突然把他放到床上，让水晶公趴在床上架起屁股，然后直接埋头把舌头挤进了软穴里。</p>
<p>　　“等、等一下！不可以这样清理啦！”</p>
<p>　　即便已经逐渐适应了放开羞耻心接受光的索取，长舌在后穴里慢慢舔去残留的精液的触感依旧让水晶公涨红了脸，塌下耳朵不好意思地把脸埋进枕头里，抑制不住的喘息从枕头的缝隙里传出来。</p>
<p>　　“可以了……呜……不要一直舔那里……”水晶公断断续续地哼唧着，光却完全不予理会，反倒像是发现了什么有意思的东西一样，把水晶公的后穴舔的“啧啧”作响，甚至还抽空在软嫩的屁股上咬了一口。</p>
<p>　　水晶公被舔到高潮了。</p>
<p>　　光松开了手，任由水晶公瘫软地躺下来，大口呼吸着空气，失焦的红瞳慢慢看向还在咂摸嘴的光，直到呼吸慢慢平稳下来，他软绵绵地爬起来蹭进光的怀里，在他收拢双臂抱住自己时搂着光的脖子在他耳边轻轻说了三个字。</p>
<p>　　“进来吧。”</p>
<p>　　没有温度的性器齐根没入滚烫的肉穴里，水晶公打了个冷颤，夹紧肉棒努力想要用自己的体温将光捂热一样，只不过缩紧的内腔每一次都会被硬生生地操开，激烈的快感激出了水晶公的眼泪。</p>
<p>　　“光……光……”水晶公不断地叫着英雄的名字，颤抖的双腿无力地垂在光的腰侧，穴口很快又被蹭得泛红，溢出的清液打湿了交合的地方，让插入变得更加顺滑。</p>
<p>　　翅膀忽然煽动起来，光抱着水晶公维持着交合的姿势飞到了水晶塔高处的横梁上，在那根窄到仅有正常人的一只脚的长度那么宽的地方把水晶公放下来，让他躺在上面抱住双腿。</p>
<p>　　水晶公知道光一定不会让他掉下去的，只是这里真的有点高，紧张感让他更绷紧了身体，肉棒压在腺体上有点挤不进去，光试了好几次都只能进去一点，不由得开始急躁起来，更用力地想要重新捅到底，水晶公被撞得一直在摇晃，担心自己掉下去的紧张感甚至加剧了腺体被反复碾压的快感。</p>
<p>　　“我们换个地方吧，我……我放松不下来，不，不要硬挤……”</p>
<p>　　光终于如愿顶了进去，因为肉棒顶端那一圈凸起刚刚一直压在敏感点的快感让水晶公又达到了高潮，不应期中的身体脱力了控制，光得以顺利地继续，抓住了水晶公的脚踝将那双修长的腿大大分开。</p>
<p>　　“慢一点……”水晶公断断续续地呻吟着，小心翼翼地用一只手抓住了身下的横梁，只是不断涌上来的快感实在是让他苏到手指都用不上力气，尤其是那些带有光之力的体液甚至还有麻痹神经的作用，水晶公的叫声逐渐软下来，眼神都变得有些涣散，脚踝被长时间地捉住甚至有点血液流通不畅，这样一副有点被操坏了的样子最近却已经成了常事，含有光之力的精液射进来的时候甚至足以让他一度昏迷。</p>
<p>　　但，即便如此，水晶公也没有一次拒绝过光的需求。这种无节制的索取一向漫长得多，一次远不足以让光暂时安分下来，水晶公在高潮中昏迷又被快感唤醒，软绵绵的叫声就连他自己都觉得不好意思。</p>
<p>　　“光……呜……肚子好涨……”</p>
<p>　　他把手轻轻搭在小腹上，在里面肆虐的硬物隔着肚子都能微微感觉到，软穴翼张，肉棒都被捂出了一丝温度，内腔湿热得像是要化成一汪春水，被操熟的身体哪里都是敏感点，在持续的高潮中让水晶公忍不住抽噎着又陷入昏迷。</p>
<p>　　当他再次迷迷糊糊地回过神时，光已经把他带回到了床上，正小心翼翼地抱着他。微微开合的穴口还在淌着精液，稍微动一动都觉得浑身酸软。</p>
<p>　　水晶公休息了一会儿后抬头摸了摸光的脸颊，知道他在担心着自己所以安抚性地笑道，“我没事的，再休息一下就好。”</p>
<p>　　光一直在看着水晶公那一副笑得有点勉强的模样，在漫长的安静过后，他忽然张了张嘴。</p>
<p>　　“拉……哈……”</p>
<p>　　水晶公的眼睛一瞬间睁大，瞳孔缩紧，难以置信地看着光一度怀疑自己的听力出现了问题，张着嘴巴呆愣了许久才颤抖着问道，“刚刚……你，叫我什么？”</p>
<p>　　光歪着头看着满含泪水望着自己的水晶公，又低头蹭了蹭他的脸颊。</p>
<p>　　“拉哈……不要哭。”</p>
<p>　　眼泪随着光的声音流下来，水晶公紧紧的抱着光的脖子埋头在他的颈窝里微微颤抖，一双有力的手托住了水晶公的腰后。</p>
<p>　　“太好了……”</p>
<p>　　光不再说话，就像刚刚说的那些都只是一闪而过的幻象，但当水晶公抬起头的时候，光看着他的眼神似乎比之前多了一丝清明，专注且深情，就像是想用眼神告诉他——</p>
<p>　　我一直都在你身边。</p>
<p>　　今天的水晶公睡得格外安稳，梦里的光景是遥远的过去，他的英雄腼腆而羞涩地告白。但已经决定好要亲自封印水晶塔，他欣喜却也只能忍痛拒绝，所以他的英雄也曾对他说过这句话。</p>
<p>　　“拉哈，不要哭。”</p>
<p>　　英雄变成了猛兽，不变的是刻在灵魂里的深情。水晶公睁开眼，在光的怀里抱紧他的腰，他露出了一个细微的笑容，又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>